Not What It Seems
by thenotpinkelephant
Summary: Not everything is what it seems and Katherine MacDougal is about to find out just how much everything can change. Follow her as she begins her fifth year at Hogwarts and falls in love with none other than Regulus Black, deals with his brother and family, and is sucked into a dangerous world.
1. Great

_Great just great, what a crappy day, after changing about 10 times trying to decide what to wear and taking the portkey to Kings Cross I noticed that I forgot one of my trunks at home. Fantastic. I had to go back, run the 3 flights of stairs that led to my room, grab my trunk all while hearing Tinky's, the house elf, squeals and shouts as she realized the time it was and that I was going to be late to my first day back at Hogwarts. And of course I missed the train. Bloody fantastic, I think I'm the first prefect ever to miss the train._

She was sitting on the Ravenclaw Table at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been late for the sorting, Dumbledore's speech, and halfway of the feast. Her entrance at the Great Hall had been embarrassing to say the least.

She had flown to Hogwarts, and when she was trying to land on the ground with her broom she lost control and ended up crashing in a nearby bush. Filch had then taken her to the Great Hall and when she was walking to take her usual seat at the Ravenclaw table where her friend was waiting for her she could feel everyone staring at her, she was not wearing Hogwarts robes and had twigs in her hair. She was so self conscious and nervous that she tripped on her way to the table and fell flat on her face in front of the whole school. Everyone, including the Ravenclaws were laughing, but she got up and sat in her seat acting as if nothing had happened.

''What in Rowena's name happened to you Kat? You look horrible!'' Said her best friend, Claire.

''Long story. What did I miss?''

''Not much really, a few first years making Ravenclaw, Dumbledore talking about being careful and dangerous times and all that and that Slytherin, Regulus Black, looking for you.'' She said while pointing at the Slytherin table in front of us.

Kat looked up and saw Regulus sitting with his Slytherin buddies in his immaculate robes and his usual smirk. Just as she was staring at him he looked up and saw her. Not knowing what to do she gave an awkward wave and continued eating trying not to look at the Slytherin table again.

As she was going to get up from her table and turned to leave she bumped into someone. She turned to look into the grey and blue eyes of Regulus Black. He was the epitome of Slytherin; pitch-black hair, flawless skin and hair, perfect posture, mysterious smirk and amazing eyes.

''Hello''He said awkwardly as he waved a hand in front of my face, that was enough to get me out of my day dream.

 _Shit I've been staring at him._ ''Err.. hello'' she stammered. ''My name is _Katherine_ , Katherine MacDougal.'' She tried to say elegantly as she held out her hand just as her mother had taught her.

''Regulus Black, _enchanté_ '' He said elegantly as he shook her hand, giving a slight bow. ''Just wanted to tell you that you missed the first Prefect meeting and we are partners.''


	2. Destiny

Hey! So this idea has been in my head for a long time and I wanted to do something with it, but im new to this, and still getting used to how the site works. Also im not British, but i will try to make it sound as much British as i possibly can to make it more realistic. Im actually Spanish and english is my second language so if there are grammar mistakes or things that sound wrong please correct me. Finally, if you like it or if you hate it,please review it really does make me feel better:)

* * *

''So tell me again what happened with Reg'' said Claire for the fifth time that day. They had spent so much time discussing Kat and Regulus' conversation that Claire had even started calling Regulus, Reg, as if they've known each other their whole lives.

This discussion had got them into trouble various times. In transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall had been so annoyed that she forced them to change seats, in charms, Professor Flitwick told them to practice silencing themselves and in defence against the dark arts , the new teacher, Professor Noetal, threatened to kick them out.

Kat sighed. '' I told you everything already. I made a complete fool of myself by staring at him and then of course, he was charming and was like, ''hey, you are my rounds partner'' - no big deal!''

Claire rolled her eyes. ' _' Of course_ it's a big deal Kat.'' ''This is Regulus!'' Kat raised her eye brows and gave her a look as if to say ''so?''

'' Regulus Black!'' She stated. ''The guy you've been having a crush on since the first day of first year! And now he knows you exist!'' finished Claire now jumping up and down.

'' That's not true! I started to like him towards the end of second year. In third year I had a crush on Michael McKinnon and there was also that week in fourth year when I thought I was in love with Jeremy Barts''

'' You started to like him in the beginning of first year, and McKinnon is 2 years older than you and he is totally hot, of course you are going to have a crush on him and Barts doesn't even count, he is a toerag – remember that time he turned your hair blue in potions class or that time he snuck stink bombs into our dormitory, however he managed that is still unbeknownst to me , or that time…''

'' Ok ok, I got it, Barts doesn't count. But honestly its no big deal, its not like he has professed his undying love for me. He just told me we were round partners since I missed the first meeting. He didn't seem interested at all in me, trust me.''

They arrived at potions class where nearly every seat was taken, they managed to take a seat together and just when they were settling down Professor Slughorn appeared and the bell rang.

''Hello, hello class, ah yes, come in, come in.'' He said to the Slytherins that were coming in late. ''Yes, yes, you too Mr. Macavoy,'' He told the only Hufflepuff in the class, who was standing near the door casting frightened looks at the Slytherins who had just entered.

''Emm what was I saying? Ah yes! I have great news, yes, great news in deed. I thought we would have some fun this semester! You are all going to choose different potions to research. Then you will write a report explaining everything you've learned about that potion. And then you will present everything you've learned to the class, of course you will have to make these potions as well.''

Claire looked at Kat. ''Surely the old man has a different idea of fun than I do'' she whispered, which caused Kat to chuckle.

Slughorn however continued. ''You will do this project in partners'' Immediately everyone in the class started looking around for their best friend, pointing at each other, winking at each other- including Claire and Kat.

'' Hehehe yes, yes, you all have somebody in mind, but that is the fun part. It is going to be completely random! Surprise!'' Slughorn exclaimed. Instantly shouts of ''boos'' and''nooos'' filled the classroom.

Slughorn continued. '' No no don't be like that, you will get to work and interact with other people besides your friends. Come on everyone, be quiet! Let's do the selection! ''

Slughorn raised his wand. Suddenly sparks started to fly around the classroom, like fireworks. Then those sparks turned into thin coloured strings which landed in front of every student.

''Now class, this is simple you have to look for the person that has the same string colour you do. That person will be your partner for this project.

Katherine looked at her string, it was red. She then looked at Claire's string hopefully and was disappointed to see that it was turquoise _._ She started looking around for someone with a red string, and saw that Theodore Nott had turquoise. _Claire wont be happy about that. Where is my bloody partner?_ Just when she was about to ask Slughorn she bumped into someone.

''Ouuch shit! Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going''

''We really have to stop bumping into each other.'' _Oh shit._

''Oh hey!'' She exclaimed as her eyes lit up with excitement. He was smiling at her. '' Urmm.. Hey, you. How have you been?'' she tried to say in a voice she hoped would sound cool.

Regulus was looking at her as if trying hard not to laugh. '' Fine since yesterday thanks.'' He was now definitely laughing a bit. ''So, looks like we are partners again.'' He stated as he pulled out a red string.

Kat smiled '' Must be destiny'' Then her smile vanished realizing what she had said. _WHAT! Why did I say that!? Could this even be more awkward._

''Indeed it must.'' He laughed.


End file.
